<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>老夫老妻开火箭 by sinkintosilence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898236">老夫老妻开火箭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence'>sinkintosilence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heat (1995)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>配对: Neil&amp;Vincent/任意罗or帕<br/>分级: NC-21<br/>警告:每章都是Neil&amp; Vincent拉郎其他角色的三角porno，有没品梗和大尺度出没</p><p>借用Rick and Morty设定，假设盗火线世界里存在着某个类似瑞城的地方，里面有种各种各样的老罗老帕同位体</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 01 Alfredo (from Novecento)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章警告:<br/>双性小少爷<br/>非常荡货(不过这点忠于原著)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p><p> </p><p>倒不是说对现状有什么好抱怨的。</p><p>Vincent嚼着口香糖想，伸手接过了对方递来的外带咖啡放在桌上。</p><p>Neil盯了会儿他明显是在放空的表情，疑惑地挑了挑眉，但还是先坐了下来。</p><p>“你在想什么?”</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p>欲盖弥彰地挠了挠后脑勺——第一个错误，Vincent没再说话，垂下眼盯着手里的纸杯，指腹摩挲过温暖的杯壁——转移视线，第二个错误。</p><p>面对这直白得不能再直白的心虚反应，Neil张了张嘴，反倒无语了。他沉默了一会儿，仍旧没等到对面那个老别扭的坦白。Neil放弃了:</p><p>“你知道我们本可以利用刚刚的一分钟做些更有意义的事情对吧？”</p><p>Vincent嗤笑了一下，足够大声也足够刻意地，边嚼口香糖边嚷嚷道:</p><p>“比如什么?在午夜的咖啡馆里亲你一下？需要我提醒你我只有五分钟的时间喝完这杯咖啡，然后就他妈得跟外面那群小子回楼上警局了吗？”</p><p>已经跟工作结了婚的暴躁警官显然对他的五分钟情人失去了耐心，即便一开始叫对方出来陪着喝咖啡的人也是他。Neil克制地翻了个白眼。</p><p>“是啊，为什么不呢？反正什么都比该死的欲言又止强。还是说一分钟的时间不够你用来坦诚?”也许真不够，见鬼。</p><p>被戳中的Vincent冲他干瞪了会儿大眼睛，Neil在他的注视下不为所动地喝着自己的那杯咖啡。就这么僵持了半分钟后，Vincent终于开口:</p><p>“我想操一回年轻时候的你。”</p><p>可怜Neil差点成为史上第一位死于咖啡杯溺水的倒霉鬼。</p><p>“咳!咳咳——你他妈认真的?!”</p><p> </p><p>Vincent颇为无辜地偏了偏脑袋:</p><p>“为什么你觉得不是?”</p><p>Neil黑下脸，谨慎地盯着手里还剩一半的咖啡，决定在对方下一次的语出惊人前都不要动它。</p><p>但他没能等到Vincent的下一个晴天霹雳，凶杀案组的小伙子过来敲了敲窗玻璃。</p><p>“看起来我要走了。”</p><p>说完Vincent端着手中的咖啡站起身。</p><p>Neil松了口气，放心地打算喝完自己的咖啡——结果被一把拽过衣领。</p><p> </p><p>大半夜出来见一面果然还是要亲一下再走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>01</p><p> </p><p>离开咖啡馆后的Vincent又一次地成为了警厅的短期租客，不眠不休的高强度加班持续了三天才结束，以至于Vincent再次提起这个话题时已经是在他像个幽灵般晃进自家卧室门之后了。靠在门边的Neil同情地望了望那双强睁着的大眼睛，几乎以为他瞎了，而Vincent瞥都没瞥他就直直地倒在了他三天来第一次摸到的床上。</p><p>Neil摇了摇头，叹了口气：</p><p>“说真的，你有多想?”</p><p> </p><p>累瘫了的Vincent脸朝下趴在枕头上，不想说话，在听到Neil的提问后挣扎着抬起手臂，伸出了十根指头。</p><p>Neil被逗乐了，忍不住笑出了声。</p><p>Vincent的手臂又沉沉地坠回柔软的床褥。</p><p>怎么说呢，毕竟是干抢银行这一块的，提前准备计划是职业通病——不管最终能不能执行。Neil喜欢难题和挑战，因为他擅长攻克它们，比所有人都擅长，所以他也沉迷于此。Vincent给他提出了个有意思的棘手问题，Neil想要尝试作答。反正最近行情萧条，也没什么大事可干，他太缺消遣了。</p><p>于是这几天来他就真的花时间认真考虑了下解决方案。</p><p> </p><p>“你会说意大利语吗？”</p><p>Vincent听到这才努力打起了点精神，抬头向门口望去：</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>Neil耸了耸肩。</p><p>“或者花时间学一下？”</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>一个星期后，Vincent差点就要放弃了。头一次后悔当初在警校里净学了怎么突突人。</p><p>“就没有其他选项了吗？”</p><p>Vincent撸了把头发，疲惫地撑着额头发问道。</p><p> </p><p>Neil挑了挑眉，嘲笑着他的决心，接着不近人情地开口：</p><p>“还有一个开出租车的偏执狂神经病，一个英语不太熟的西西里黑手党教父——顺便一提他俩都会用枪。”</p><p>Vincent张了张嘴，然后闭上了。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>其实Alfredo会说英语。</p><p>04</p><p>但Vincent他妈的直到半个月后跟他见了面才知道自己被整了。</p><p> </p><p>在听到那蹩脚的意大利语打的招呼后，Alfredo立刻就露出了一副奇怪的表情：</p><p>“为什么要说意大利语？Neil说你是美国人。”</p><p>“。。。。。。艹！”</p><p> </p><p>“你是觉得我不会英语吗？”</p><p>脱光了的小少爷下半身埋在被子里，裸露的瘦削背部上脊骨撑着单薄的皮脂，显现出硌手的尖锐形状。Alfredo双手撑着下巴趴在床头，抬着头一脸好奇地问他：</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>Vincent被噎住了。他想起Neil当初的推荐词：不学无术的地主家儿子，心思简单性子浪荡。好吧，现在看来也许没有那么不学无术，至少还是学了一门外语的不是吗。Vincent眨了眨眼，决定实话实说：</p><p>“因为我原本以为你是个满脑子只有做爱的蠢货。”</p><p>Alfredo随即爆发出一串爽朗的大笑，棕绿色的眼睛眯成明媚的两道弯弧，用意大利语软软地骂了几声Vincent听不清的脏话后，小少爷又用带口音的英语问他：</p><p>“你朋友就是那么跟你介绍我的吗？”</p><p>Vincent撇了撇嘴，表示默认。他开始有点喜欢这家伙了。</p><p>“为什么不上来继续跟我说说呢！”激动的年轻人像条矫健的鲤鱼一样翻身躺回那大得浪费的床铺中央，并拍了拍自己身侧的空余向Vincent示意。</p><p>年长的警官没能在Alfredo期待的视线下抵抗多久，而且考虑到最终目的，他也不能说不乐意见到对方如此热情。</p><p>“谢谢，我猜？”Vincent爬上床靠着Alfredo躺好，然后翘着嘴角向他解释：“不过我得先说清楚，Neil不是我朋友。”</p><p>“他是你的男朋友对吧？我就知道！”小少爷眼睛亮晶晶地冲他咯咯笑道：“你们真是对有趣的美国佬！”</p><p>“我想是的。”Vincent忍不住地也跟着笑了出来。</p><p>Alfredo望着男人的笑容微微出神，双颊泛起喜爱的红晕。别过头去低声嘟囔了几句意大利语后，小少爷才又开口：</p><p>“上个星期，我跟我的好朋友出门去找乐子，我付钱给了一个妓女，她本来是要让我们一起肏她的，可惜没能成功。都是因为我给她灌了口酒，没想到那女人居然就开始犯癫痫了——”</p><p>说到一半的Alfredo突然安静下来，凑到Vincent面前亲了他一下。</p><p>Vincent猝不及防地愣了愣，上一刻里还聒噪个不停的人此刻却半垂下棕绿色的眼睛，像猫一样专注地盯着他看，最后贴上他的脸颊亲昵地磨蹭起来，带口音的英语随着滚烫的吐息变得越来越粘乎：</p><p>“你在想怎么把我当成那个妓女一样用吗？”</p><p>Vincent觉得自己简直不能更喜欢这个小家伙了，谁能想到他从进屋到现在都还没用上五分钟——却他妈的已经在裤子里硬了呢？</p><p>“上帝啊你可真是个甜心。”男人情不自禁地喃喃道。</p><p>“我知道！”Alfredo笑着亲了亲他的脸颊，欢快地用意大利语回道。</p><p> </p><p>Vincent咧开嘴大笑，伸手拽住Alfredo后脑勺上的棕发轻轻地把对方从自己脸上拉扯下来，好去吻他的嘴唇。Alfredo笑嘻嘻地掀开被子爬到Vincent的身上，双腿分开跪在腰部的两侧夹紧，光裸的上身贴在Vincent的西装上不断地扭动着，Vincent不得不伸手按住那硌人的骨头。于是Alfredo不动了，Vincent发现掌心的皮肤摸上去意外的柔滑。</p><p>小少爷顺从地张开享乐的唇瓣，迎接着年长男人的吮吻和舌头。Vincent粗鲁而下流地舔弄着Alfredo的舌尖和下唇中央的小小凹陷，交缠的水声和粗喘比他想象中的更为热烈，也更为催情。Vincent热切地用双手在Alfredo背后的肌肤上揉搓着，偶尔掐弄着那些支棱在紧绷皮肤下的肋骨，逼着小少爷发出情动的痛呼。</p><p>等到两人气喘吁吁地结束一吻时，Alfredo涣散的瞳孔都找不到聚焦，晶亮的涎水沾在发红的唇周，整个人乱糟糟地冒着热气。Vincent大口调整着呼吸，伸手把掉到眼前的额发重新梳到脑后，仍在为刚才的吻恍惚着。</p><p>这太过了，他甚至都还没开始脱衣服。</p><p>然而Alfredo并不是很介意这点，对于他来说，快感、高潮、可卡因都是及时行乐的同义词。稍稍回过神来的小少爷翻了个身从Vincent身上滚下来重新躺回到床上，大咧咧地敞开了两条腿。Vincent瞥了眼，果然在挺立的阴茎下面，那两瓣充血红肿的肉唇里淌出的水已经打湿了深色的阴毛。Alfredo熟练地一手撸动着阴茎，一手揉搓着发硬的阴蒂，大腿发力地夹紧着在腿缝间来回蹭动的手，在双重刺激下不知羞耻地闭着眼呻叫着。</p><p>得益于女性那部分的性器官刺激，Alfredo的射精一般都很快，而潮吹后的余韵会很绵长。自慰结束后的小少爷心满意足地甩了甩两只发酸的手腕，享受着剧烈起伏的胸膛平复前的最后一点过剩的肾上腺素，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。</p><p>打到一半他才想起来自己忘了什么，微微瞪大了眼望向被自己晾在一旁的男人，毫无愧疚地。</p><p>欣赏完全程自慰表演的Vincent默默地揉了把脸。</p><p> </p><p>“下次吧。”</p><p>农奴主的娇贵暂时压过了他廉价的娼妓灵魂。Alfredo笑着再赐给Vincent最后几个敷衍的亲吻。他仍旧像猫一样盯着他看，却已经在用漫不经心的语调打发他离开了:</p><p>“下次你可以带着男朋友和可卡因一起来。”</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p> </p><p>“真的没有其他选项了吗？”</p><p>Vincent努力尝试着将上次回家后自己给自己撸出来的悲惨回忆从脑海中彻底抹去，“如果我选那个精神正常的黑手党会怎么样？”</p><p>Neil一脸【你在开玩笑吗】地盯着Vincent挑高了眉毛:“会被他的儿子追杀到1995年，再由他儿子的侄子代劳余下的时间。”</p><p> </p><p>一阵沉默。</p><p> </p><p>终于，Neil忍不住开口问道:</p><p>“你对他还能有什么不满？”</p><p>Alfredo的上手难度就跟一口没锁的保险柜差不多，谁会放着最稳妥简单的选项不要非得挑战地狱级别的？</p><p> </p><p>Vincent翻了个白眼:</p><p>“男人都喜欢婊子，但他们喜欢的是具有服务精神的婊子，而不是被惯坏的婊子。”</p><p>“抱歉，对着离了三次婚的中年警官还能投怀送抱的只有这么一个了。”Neil好整以暇地端起咖啡喝了一口。</p><p>Vincent被堵得无话可说。</p><p>“你该感谢他的daddy issue能让你钻空子才是。”Neil揶揄地一笑，继续奚落道：“看在上帝的份上，他简直就是你那十三岁继女的成人版。”</p><p>“前继女。”Vincent头疼地捏了捏眉心，“提醒我以后让Laura离你这种男人远点。”</p><p>“还有你自己这样的。”Neil尖锐地补充，“以及，我不跟未成年上床。”</p><p>“是啊，你只是利用自己的形象去满足那些比你小了快三十岁的女孩们关于权威迷恋的幻想而已。”</p><p>“你说的我像个不负责任的混蛋。”</p><p>“你本来就是，还记得那个被你丢在机场的姑娘吗？”</p><p>于是他俩又一次地把彼此的话头谈死。继续大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>无言的对望持续了片刻后，Vincent觉得自己突然想明白了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“你跟他睡过了。”</p><p>“谁？”Neil装傻。</p><p>“哦得了吧，除了你不嗑药我不抢银行以外，我俩什么地方都一样糟。”</p><p>于是Neil在Vincent那双明镜般的大眼睛的审视下叹了口气：</p><p>“所以说，你真的应该珍惜Alfredo。”</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p> </p><p>Vincent决定再试一次，但罪犯和警局都不打算再给他放假，Vincent也只好先暂时搁置下自己的计划。</p><p>他完全没想到这一次Alfredo会主动找过来。</p><p> </p><p>虽然说午夜回家看到亮堂的客厅时他就应该有所预感，不过打开房门时Vincent还是受到了画面冲击。</p><p>不知道是因为看到了穿衣服的小少爷，还是因为看到了穿衣服的小少爷坐在自己男朋友的大腿上。</p><p>“解释一下。”他是看着Neil的眼睛问的。</p><p>Neil被怀里人抱着脖子，双手无措地不知道放哪，但他决定还是先回答男友的问题:</p><p>“Alfredo的父亲死了。”</p><p>这下Vincent才认真打量起Neil膝上被皮草裹着的人来。小少爷的脸比上次见时苍白了许多，也不见了快活的神情，垂着睫毛一副虚弱的恹恹模样。颧骨上的痣像一颗安静的泪。</p><p> </p><p>“爸爸曾经抱怨，说把我卖了还不如一头母牛值钱，但养我却需要用到整个农场里的两千头母牛。”小少爷突兀地开口打破屋内沉重下来的静谧:</p><p>“我从来就不喜欢他，Olmo说的对，他就是个小偷，他偷来农场的继承权，但偷不来尊重，农场里没人喜欢他！他不让我去参加战争，还在我打扮成军人时嘲笑我，我一点都不向往成为他那样的人，也并不尊敬他，可是——”</p><p>Alfredo揪紧了Neil的西装领子，埋在他的脖颈处重重地抽噎了一声:</p><p>“我爸爸今天死了。我没有爸爸了。”</p><p> </p><p>Neil抚摸着颈边的脑袋，沉默地给予安慰。</p><p>Vincent站在一旁看着他俩，什么也没说。</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p> </p><p>小少爷剥了皮草在客房里睡下了。只套着白西装的身躯看着依旧单薄，Vincent似乎都能回想起掌心下那硌人的触感。</p><p>Neil走过来叫他回卧室，Vincent抬手按下墙边的灯光开关，轻轻带上了门。</p><p>“你知道吗？其实你一直是个比你自己以为的要好的父亲。”</p><p>Vincent转过身就看到Neil靠着墙对自己说道。但他只是笑着摇了摇头:</p><p>“如果真是那样的话，我也不会直到在浴缸里发现Laura后才注意到她的问题了。就像我说的，我跟你一样糟糕，只是个空有父亲形象的混账罢了。”</p><p>Neil没有再说什么。</p><p>Vincent走过去抬头吻了吻他，Neil扶着Vincent的后颈很快就加深了这个吻。</p><p>一分钟后，纠缠着的两人脚步凌乱地撞开卧室半掩的门。</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p> </p><p>第二天Vincent没有跟往常一样早起，Neil送走Alfredo再回来时他才刚要出门。</p><p> </p><p>“他还好吗？”</p><p>“他会好的。”</p><p>Vincent了然地点了点头，离开前又对进屋的Neil说道:</p><p>“我今天不加班。”</p><p>Neil转过身，却只看到已经关上了的门。</p><p>算了，反正他知道上哪去找他。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>《一九零零》里的小少爷超可爱，农场主在教堂开会那段穿军装披大衣的造型真的好靓一美女。而且整个上部里小少爷出场的情节不是做爱就是跟性有关，超浪xdddddd<br/>跟基友阁楼重逢的场景里RDN还特地捏着嗓子叫唤那句“Kiss me my hero”，表现的就像个被战后狂热所鼓动从而迫切地想跟大兵get laid的姑娘，BTW他的英语本音真的嗲死了2333333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter02（上）Michael (from GodfatherⅡ)/ Lion(from Scarecrow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章警告:出场人物较多，双线叙事，花样玩梗<br/>依旧没节操，有三代x二代的西西里文学，<br/>苦情单身母亲迈扣（双性）有，三俗文学有</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p><p>“跟一个律师商量拉皮条?”Arthur摘下眼镜揉了把脸，疲惫地埋在掌心里闷闷地叹气:“真有你的。”</p><p>Vincent瞅了眼堆在小律师身边的文件，觉得都够把他埋进坟里了，心下不禁再次庆幸自己当初没进法学院。</p><p>“你知道为什么。”</p><p>Arthur闻言忍不住翻了个大大的白眼:</p><p>“是啊，因为我挤不出时间来陪你实行邪恶的3p计划，你就指望我给你找个听话的下家。”</p><p>Vincent抿了抿嘴，颇为无辜地睁着一双大眼睛看他:</p><p>“反正你本来也是要下地狱的——律师都要下地狱的记得吗？我相信多一项拉皮条也不会加重你的罪孽的。”</p><p>Arthur这下连白眼都懒得翻了，他还有案子要忙，干嘛要浪费时间在跟Vincent胡扯上呢？</p><p>“你直接去找Lion不就行了，介于他温顺得像个受虐狂，而且很容易上当——用你的胡扯对付他去吧！”</p><p>Vincent没能被Arthur不耐烦的建议打动：</p><p>“看在Neil一衣柜的定制西装的份上，”流氓警探耸了耸肩道：“你觉得他能接受一个有着潜在精神病的七十年代流浪汉?我打赌他上一次招妓还是叫的五星级酒店的客服服务。”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur扶额。</p><p>“Bobby?”</p><p>“虽然我嗑药但是我不跟毒虫上床。”Vincent皱眉，“Sonny？”</p><p>“他最近跟一个开出租车的好上了。”Arthur摇了摇头，“我劝你放弃找他俩4P的想法，Sonny跟我说他未婚夫有点精神洁癖。说到这，他有跟你说他又要结婚了吗？”</p><p>“没，但是我一点都不意外。”</p><p> </p><p>于是沉默了片刻后，Arthur用一只手托起脸来，幸灾乐祸地宣布道：</p><p>“所以最后的选择只剩下——”</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>“Arthur你确定你真的没有空吗？”</p><p>“不，Vincent，不。你应该庆幸你上次逼我坐直升机后我没跟你绝交，永远别想再强迫我干任何事了。”</p><p>“是你说要赶时间的。”</p><p>Arthur瞪来一眼。</p><p>Vincent闭嘴了。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>Michael Corleone，黑手党教父，黑手党教父的儿子，自己上次还打过歪主意的黑手党教父的黑手党教父儿子。</p><p>Vincent觉得自己遇到了一个真正的难题。</p><p>这种时候就应该去找解决难题的专家了。</p><p> </p><p>“所以说，你想找个年轻的自己来次3P——”Neil深深地吸了口气，克制着捂脸的冲动，“但他妈的却要我去搞定那个黑手党？”</p><p>“Come on，你跟他爸年轻的时候长得一模一样！他绝对会跟Alfredo一样听你的话的！”</p><p>这根本就不是重点好吧！！！</p><p>Neil黑着脸，残酷地冷笑了一声：</p><p>“既然这是你自己的肮脏念头，那你就自己想办法解决吧天才。”</p><p> </p><p>“说的好像到时候你不会爽到一样！”</p><p>Vincent对他的虚伪破口大骂，然而Neil仍旧保持着无动于衷。</p><p>“是啊，但你会更爽，不是吗？”</p><p>说完气定神闲地摊开报纸看起新闻来，眼睛抬都没抬地冲站在原地瞪着他的Vincent道：</p><p>“你不能总是得到你想要的——尤其还是在不为之努力的情况下。”</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>Vincent决定靠自己。即便Micheal看上去就跟他妈的铜墙铁壁一样无从下手，而Neil的拒绝参与让他失去了最好的一次机会。</p><p>Well，【看上去】。</p><p>事实上，Vincent去见Micheal时进行的谈话顺利得简直不可思议。</p><p>因为对方也有求于他。</p><p> </p><p>“你能，帮我照顾下我的孩子吗？”尚且年轻的教父说话时脸色有些苍白，Vincent想起来不久之前他似乎跟妻子——呃，前妻，大吵了一架。</p><p>“多久？”虽然Vincent不明白对方为什么会找自己，“我的假期应该不会放太久。”</p><p>“就几天而已，我要出去忙点事，Connie走了，没人看着他们。”Micheal伸手揉了揉眉心，略显疲累道：“家里有保镖，但是已经没有亲人了。”</p><p>说到这里的Micheal停顿了一会儿，才又继续道：“自从我不让他们跟凯见面以来他们就不太亲近我了，也许由你来陪他们反倒会比我好些。”</p><p>Vincent叹了口气。</p><p>“你知道你没办法做这个的，你应该把他们送到母亲身边。”</p><p>Vincent是过来人，他太明白一个孩子的成长有多需要一个好父亲了，这也是为什么他有三段婚姻，零个孩子。而Micheal，Micheal跟他其实是同一类人。</p><p>“我他妈知道！”失态的Micheal捂着脸平复了会儿呼吸，“抱歉。”</p><p>他会的，他会把他们送回到凯身边的，他知道这么做才是最好的。但他就是，仍然无法原谅凯，而且他相信凯也一样。他们需要时间，很多很多的时间。</p><p>Vincent又叹了口气：</p><p>“你的女孩多大了？”</p><p>“八岁，比你的继女小一点。”</p><p>“前继女。”Vincent想翻个白眼，忍住了，“好吧，我会试着跟她聊聊的，如果有用的话。”</p><p>“谢谢。”Micheal虚弱地笑了笑。</p><p>“见鬼，快点从离婚的打击中恢复过来吧。”Vincent嘟囔着，他都有点看不下去对方这副模样了。</p><p>“我会的。”Micheal垂下眼，没再笑了。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>“然后你就骗到了一次3P？！”Neil心有余悸地低头看了眼手中的咖啡，吸取了上次的教训，他这次直到听完Vincent的发言前都没有下嘴。</p><p>“我能说什么呢，他同意了。这可不是行骗，这是市场经济，是自由交易。”精神焕然的Vincent微笑着端起咖啡，喝了一口。</p><p>“是啊，一次threesome换一次babysitting，真他妈划算。”Neil依旧感到些许超现实地灌了口咖啡，“你知道一般只有milf黄片里的女优才会这么干吧？”</p><p>Vincent耸了耸肩，表示赞同。</p><p>不过管他呢，该赚的还是赚到了。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>当它真的发生时，Neil简直找不到言语去形容它有多么美妙。</p><p>Micheal跟Vincent实在是，太过不同了，以至于初见时带来的冲击在之后回想起时仍能给他带来眩晕。</p><p>Vincent是个迷人的混球，他能在嗑完药后举着架机枪追一晚上劫匪，也能在心情不爽的时候随意恐吓线人或者保护证人，还会抓紧每次婚姻的时限尽情做爱。总之，是个暴烈又放纵的，迷人混球。是的，Neil觉得他辣极了。</p><p>而年轻的Micheal却浑身上下都透露出一种与Vincent截然相反的克制与端丽，天，他连发丝都是整整齐齐一丝不苟地梳到脑后的。Neil从来没有在那张一模一样的脸上看到过如此庄重而矜贵的神情，奇妙的反差给他的大脑带来一阵战栗的刺激，接着他干了件蠢事。</p><p>Neil捧起Micheal的右手低头吻了吻。</p><p>教父露出了有些惊讶的神情。</p><p>“你并不需要——”</p><p> </p><p>“因为他想。”Vincent瞥一眼Neil那一脸出神的模样就能猜出对方在想什么了，说完嗤笑着勾过他的脖子吻了上去，结束后忍不住得意地咧开嘴冲他道：</p><p>“早就跟你说过了，你绝对会爱死这个的。”</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>第二天在床上醒来时，Neil觉得他的恋人真他妈是个天才。</p><p>“我真的要回家了。”坐起身的Micheal随意地撸了把全都被弄乱的头发——这样子让他看上去更年轻了，试图在纠缠的被子和衣料里找到自己的衬衫和裤子。其实他昨天晚上就应该回家了，本来一只脚都踏上地板了结果硬是被Vincent重新拽回了床上。</p><p>“Sweetie你可以不用这么急的。”Vincent从被子下懒洋洋地钻出头来打了个哈欠，“我找了人帮你带小孩。”</p><p>“谁？”Micheal停下了手里的动作扭头看他。</p><p>“亲人。”Vincent无辜地摊了摊手，Micheal的目光有点过于凌厉了，“还记得你哥的那个私生子吗？他最近在找工作。”</p><p>Micheal点了点头，他知道Connie一直跟那孩子有联系，但他自己倒是从来没跟他见过面。</p><p>“放心吧，他是个好孩子。”而且很喜欢你。</p><p>Vincent冲Micheal宽慰地笑笑：</p><p>“Now Go to get a shower first.”</p><p>Micheal红了红脸，捡着衣服从床上下来，赤身向浴室走去。</p><p> </p><p>“这绝对是我有生以来最好的一次性体验。”Neil听着浴室里传来的水声喃喃地跟身边人说道。</p><p>“我知道，所以现在闭上你的嘴和傻笑让你的天才好好睡一会儿。”Vincent咕哝着重新爬回被子里翻了个身，决定不再理会Neil。</p><p> </p><p>Neil忍了好大一会儿才忍下把Vincent再次折腾醒的冲动。</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p> </p><p>“话说回来，Alfredo最近怎么样？”穿戴好坐在餐桌前已经是中午时候的事了，Vincent整理好领带后对着厨房里的Neil问了一句。</p><p>“在陪Frank跳舞。他俩在女人的话题上相当聊得来。”</p><p>“这倒是真的。”Vincent笑了笑，接过Neil递来的餐盘，Neil顺势在他身边坐下。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，假期结束了？”</p><p>“是。”Vincent卷了一叉子意面塞进嘴里，含糊不清道：</p><p>“而这意味着如果你有任何关于我和这张餐桌的想法，暂时放弃它。”</p><p> </p><p>Neil张了张嘴，最后耸了耸肩道：</p><p>“好吧，晚饭想吃什么？”</p><p>“培根。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter02（中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p><p> </p><p>“我也想有个红唇的新娘。”</p><p>Michael自阴影中抬起头，不解地望向突然出声的少年，皱着眉道:</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>Vincent按捺下心头急速鼓噪的不安和紧张，攥了攥发汗的掌心，大着胆子继续道:</p><p>“我是说，我流着西西里人的血不是吗？我听说那里的年轻人求婚时会送心爱的女孩一支口红，因为所有他想要的就只是一位红唇的新娘。”</p><p>“我也想要个红唇的西西里新娘。”</p><p>Micheal为Vincent的话恍惚了片刻。仿佛他从来没有忘记过西西里的阳光落在脸上时的暖意，被风吹拂的额发，扰乱的视线里阿波罗妮亚的微笑，近在咫尺的香气。那些回忆是如此的真切，清晰而滚烫，甚至于脸上那块早已不存在的淤青似乎都在皮肤下隐隐刺痛起来。</p><p>“为什么？”Micheal低下头去，眼底翻涌的思绪重新藏进阴影里，“这里是美国，你不用非得找意大利人结婚。更何况以你现在的年纪谈论这些事也太早了。”</p><p>并不早。Vincent想反驳，你都不知道我有过多少个女朋友了。躺在沙发里的少年专注地瞧着伏在书桌前工作的男人，眨了眨眼睛，棕色的虹膜在昏暗的房间里点缀着莹莹的晶亮。</p><p>而她们都没有你那样的睫毛和嘴唇。</p><p>Vincent察觉到胸膛下灼人的秘密已经几乎要在血肉里熨烫出一个伤口，但他还是选择继续沉默。</p><p>现在还不行。他告诉自己，成年人是狡猾的，他们会游刃有余地撒谎、无视真相、装作什么都没有发生，再用年龄差距搪塞所有。</p><p>他要让Micheal找不到任何借口来否认。</p><p>Vincent咬了咬拳头，再一次地将所有的期待与灼痛一并咽回。</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>Neil打开卧室的灯光时，突然就理解了上次Vincent回家看到Alfredo坐在自己腿上的感受。</p><p>而且还更他妈刺激一点。</p><p>“我记得你不是说过Arthur不喜欢你的3p提议吗？”</p><p>Neil双手交叉着斜靠在门框处，看着床上吻成一团的两人道。</p><p>“那是在他没空的时候——”Vincent气喘吁吁地从亲吻里挣脱出来，伸手梳了把头发，视线仍跟Arthur的黏着着，“呼，但是当他有空的时候。”</p><p>两人对视着大笑起来，Arthur已经在帮Vincent脱裤子了。</p><p>好吧，即便Vincent没说完Neil也懂了。</p><p>“你要知道，我连情感生活都被工作压榨到只能跟一夜情的同事谈恋爱——”Arthur坐起身一边把自己从白衬衫里剥出来，一边说道：“对于性就更没什么挑剔空间了。”</p><p>又一个及时行乐主义者，Neil想，发现脱光了的Arthur比Vincent白很多，也是，毕竟室内工作者。</p><p> </p><p>“你是要一直站在那边光看着吗？”</p><p>Vincent不耐烦地冲门口喊道。</p><p>Neil回过神来，示意性地看向骑在Vincent身上的Arthur，小律师一脸无所谓地耸了耸肩：</p><p>“我随便。”</p><p>“是啊，亲爱的，你太随便了。”</p><p>“闭嘴Vincent。”</p><p> </p><p>虽然看着他俩拌嘴也挺好玩，不过Neil还是扯了扯领带，决定加入他们。</p><p>好让这个夜晚过得更有意义一点。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>第二天一大早Vincent就起床去洗漱了，他还要上班。Neil被水声吵醒时发现一旁的Arthur不知道什么时候也已经醒了，正躺在床上戴着眼镜看文件，仍旧没穿衣服。</p><p>银行大盗终于感受到了社畜的悲催与可敬。</p><p>并决定再睡一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>“你们是怎么做到的？”</p><p>Arthur的声音把Neil困倦的意识又拽了回来。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你和Vincent——天！抢劫犯和刑警，说真的，到底是怎么做到的？”</p><p>Neil犹疑地挑了挑眉：</p><p>“你是想问，为什么我们能滚到一起？”</p><p>“并且还滚了这么久？是的。”Arthur摘了眼镜望向他，一脸虚心求教地点了点头。</p><p>Neil没忍住被他的表情逗笑了出来，答道：</p><p>“因为我会做饭，他会做爱。”</p><p>“这倒是个好答案。”Arthur听完也笑了出来，“但不是我想要的那个。”</p><p> </p><p>Neil自知糊弄不过去，便收敛起笑容垂下眼道：</p><p>“我只是稍微改变了下自己的游戏规则而已。”</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>那发生在他们第一次做完爱之后。</p><p>咖啡馆旁边的一家情人旅店里。</p><p>他们沉默地并排躺在床上，没有交谈，但彼此都很清楚对方在这一瞬间里的想法：</p><p>【这他妈绝对不会是一次性的。】</p><p>因为这感觉是如此的对，如此的好，而他们都心知肚明。</p><p>没有人想结束这一切。</p><p> </p><p>其实早在决定搞起来的那一刻里，他们就隐隐约约预料到了这种发展，但是他们还是选择干了。而现在，他们必须直面房间里的大象了。</p><p> </p><p>Neil并不认为他们可以这样继续下去。</p><p> </p><p>“不能，再有谋杀。”不知道过了多久后，Vincent突兀地开口：</p><p>“如果你真的像你说的那样擅长这个游戏，那么在条件受限的前提下你依然能够继续得分。我也会去做我擅长做的——在不试图杀了你的情况下阻止你。”</p><p>“这将不再是你一个人的游戏，而是我们两个人的。”</p><p>Vincent终于转过脸来，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着Neil道：</p><p>“接受我的规则，我们就能继续下去。”</p><p> </p><p>Neil张了张嘴，却发现自己找不到词句来嘲讽这天真的提议，事实上，一股陌生的暖流正在袭占他的胸口、喉咙，并剥夺了大脑选择刻薄的权力。Neil曾相信，如果一个人注定要遇到命定之人，做出重大转变，那应该发生在青年时代。而不是在生活方式已经形成固态的四十代末。</p><p> </p><p>这简直浪漫得有点可笑了。</p><p>但他愿意。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>“哇哦。”Arthur挑了挑眉，不知道该发表什么样的感慨，于是提了个跟自己最有关的：</p><p>“如果只有抢劫没有命案的话，被抓到后的判刑会轻很多你知道吧？加上个好律师甚至会更轻。”</p><p>银行大盗露出了一副被冒犯的表情：</p><p>“那你知道如果没有恶性凶杀的话，只要不是重大抢劫案，就根本不需要Vincent和他的组员涉及吗？”</p><p>好歹也是惯犯，他会那么容易被其他人抓住吗？</p><p> </p><p>“所以你没有失手过？”</p><p>“没有被抓住过而已。”Neil耸了耸肩。加上限制后他得手的几率会比以前更低，所以为了保险起见，Neil中途放弃过一些计划，反正他已经不需要为了钱抢银行了。见鬼，比起钱他现在更喜欢Vincent给他的挑战，以及跟对方交手的刺激感。</p><p>他想赢，却不再是因为游戏本身了。</p><p>“那你在Vincent手下成功过几次？”</p><p>“没几次。”不过也够他在Vincent面前得意许久了。</p><p> </p><p>“理论上来说他输得更多！只是每次在我能把他抓进监狱前这混球就及时收手了而已。”洗完澡的Vincent出来听到他俩的谈话后气不过地补充道。</p><p>“早告诉过你我不打算再回监狱了。”Neil笑着拽过Vincent的胳膊吻了吻他的脸颊，“再说，我还想继续操你呢。”</p><p>Vincent一脸嫌恶地甩开了手。</p><p>床上的Arthur突然很想谈恋爱。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p> </p><p>今天一天对于Micheal来说糟透了。他不不久前刚把孩子们送回到凯身边，而这意味着他不用再腾出工作的时间来陪孩子，这也是为什么他今天接见了更多来访的客人。</p><p>他得说他和那个俄罗斯黑帮派来的人见面时是真的有些累了，他应该听Vincent的话休息一会儿的。</p><p>对方抓过他的手亲吻时示威性地用了点力捏紧，几乎让Micheal感受到不适的疼痛。</p><p>“您比我想象中的更为娇小一些，柯里昂阁下。”</p><p>蠢货。Micheal冷着脸缓缓地抬起眼睛，他真的知道自己在干什么吗？</p><p>“你来请求什么？”</p><p>“事实上，我并不觉得你能给我想要的，柯里昂阁下。”俄罗斯人操着口不地道的英语笑道：“所以退而求其次，我只想请你陪我去看场戏剧。”</p><p>Micheal明显感觉到一旁的Vincent快要忍不下去了，伸手按住自己的侄子后，Micheal开口道：</p><p>“我拒绝。”</p><p>俄罗斯人啐了口脏话后走了。</p><p>“Американская шлюха(American whore).”</p><p> </p><p>Micheal再一次地按住了自己的侄子。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p> </p><p>“你以为你在干什么？！”</p><p>匆忙赶回家的Micheal在看到Vincent毫发无损后才气急败坏地教训起来：</p><p>“骑着马到大街上搞突袭刺杀——天，你可真不愧是Sonny的儿子！”</p><p>“我知道你有更好的解决方法——”</p><p>“那你为什么还要这么做！”</p><p>“因为我要护卫所爱之人的名誉！”Vincent忍无可忍地压过Micheal的声音：“因为我无法忍受他那么说你！上帝啊我无法忍受任何人那么说你！”</p><p>Micheal愣住了。</p><p>Vincent捧着他的脸吻了上去。Micheal很快回过神来，推开了他。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以为你杀戮。”</p><p>不，Vincent，别再说下去——</p><p>“也可以为你而死。”</p><p>Micheal恍惚地对上少年人灼热的视线，他再也不能欺骗自己这只是青春期的迷恋了。</p><p>搭在Vincent肩膀上的手指微微收紧，Micheal最终还是将家族里新生的头狼抱进了怀里。</p><p>“不要死去，不要离开。”</p><p>Micheal怀着祝福和悲伤不住地亲吻男孩的发顶、额角，就像Sonny曾经无数次地对他做过的那样。</p><p>他知道他无法再继续下去了，他已经快要没有亲人可失去了。</p><p>他不想失去Vincent。</p><p> </p><p>Micheal仰起脖子承受着年轻人不断向下的亲吻，扯开领带后Vincent又一路亲吻着解开衬衫的纽扣，速度倒是对得起他的那么多前女友。</p><p>Vincent抱起衣衫大开的Micheal抵在门板上，从他的胸口处抬起头来和他接吻。Micheal顺从地张开嘴唇，抱着男孩后颈的手指不断地陷进对方的黑发缠紧。</p><p>绵长的一吻结束后，两人都气喘吁吁起来。Micheal为下身处传来的潮热感到一丝微弱的难堪，这才只不过一个亲吻而已。</p><p>Vincent垂着眼看着他微笑，他是如此的年轻、自信，充斥着急不可耐的征服欲望。作为一名刚争取到配偶的头狼，他现在对征服世界都充满信心。</p><p>想到这Micheal忍不住笑了起来，那些明亮欢快的过往开始在脑海中翻腾，而且这次他伸出手来，确信自己会抓住什么。</p><p>Vincent一手托着Micheal一手去解他的皮带，挑开纽扣连着内裤一下将他的西裤拽到了腿根，两指伸进腿缝里分开那有些湿润的阴唇后就磨蹭了起来。熟练的手法让Micheal再次相信了他真的有过很多，很多女朋友。年长的男人颤抖地呻吟着，阴蒂处的刺激逼着他的阴茎也颤巍巍地勃起了，他怀疑自己甚至可能撑不到Vincent的插入。</p><p>好在男孩很快就拉下裤子拉链，掏出早已硬得发烫的性器滑进他的腿间蹭动起来，龟头抵着阴户紧张地打滑了好一会儿才顺利塞进去。<br/>
这一点都不符合情场老手的处男作风让Micheal宠溺地笑了出来，但很快就变成了情难自禁的喘叫。Vincent重新架起他的两条腿盘到腰上，埋在他的脖颈处动情地挺动着下身，粗重滚烫的喘息不停地拍打着那块敏感的肌肤。</p><p>于是Micheal没坚持多久就射了，几乎是同一时刻地，也达到了潮吹。急剧收缩的窄滑肉腔吮裹着Vincent的阴茎，爽得男孩还没来得及拔出来就射在了里面。</p><p>年长的男人皱了皱眉，后悔当初从90年代3p回来时没多带点口服避孕药。高潮后的Vincent头抵着他的肩膀大口大口地调整着呼吸，然后Micheal突然听到男孩闷声问道：</p><p> </p><p>“你会为我怀孕吗？”</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p> </p><p>打开房门后的Neil在看清来人时有些奇怪地皱了皱眉：</p><p> </p><p>“Micheal？”他来干什么？</p><p>然而眼前人却拘谨地摇了摇头：</p><p>“不，我是 Francis，你也可以叫我Lion。我是来找Vincent的。”</p><p>说话时Lion一直不自在地搔弄着颊边的一道血痂。Neil审视地眯了眯眼睛，决定暂时先不问。</p><p>“进来吧，他还没下班，你可能要再等一会儿。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>